Uzumaki Family-Untitled
by specialnaruhina
Summary: FIC GAJE DENGAN JUDUL GAJE/"Karena Nichan sangat mirip Touchan, pasti Touchan dan Kaachan lebih menyayangi Niichan daripada Hima. Itu yang Niichan katakan tadi. Seandainya warna rambut Hima juga mirip dengan Touchan"/HAPPY READING DEAR READERS


**BASED ON MASASHI KISHIMOTO's CHARACTERS**

.

.

"Kaa-chan..Hikz hikz .." gadis cilik indigo menangis dihadapannya, yang membuat Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dan menghentikan kegiatan memasaknya.

Sembari mengelus rambut halus sang anak, Hinata menenangkannya "Ada apa sayang?"

"Hikz..Hikz..Boruto nii-chan…Huwaaaaaaa" tangisnya menjadi. Hinata yang bingung melihat tingkah gadis cilik yang bersurai mirip dengannya mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Himawari. Dan merapatkan tubuh gadis cilik itu kearahnya, kemudian memeluk sayang.

"Nii-chan bilang,..hikz orang yang paling Kaa-chan hikz.. sayang didunia ini adalah Nii-chan. Hima hikz berada di urutan ketiga. Apa itu benar Kaa-chan?" ucapnya dengan nafas tersengal akibat tangisan yang mendominasi.

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum geli mendengar penuturan anak gadisnya ini. Bagaimana mungkin dia disuruh mengurutkan siapa yang paling disayanginya di dunia ini. Dan celakanya, bocah manis dihadapannya ini malah terpengaruh dengan ucapan usil kakaknya. Hinata menepuk punggung Himawari dan mengelusnya sayang. Dia juga bingung dengan jawaban pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Himawari.

"Kalau Kaa-chan jawab Tou-chan,Nii-chan dan Hima-chan adalah orang-orang yang sangat Kaa-chan sayang di dunia ini bagaimana?" Tanya Hinata sembari melepaskan pelukannya dari Himawari, dan mengusap sisa air mata yang berada di pipi tembem putri kecilnya ini.

Mendengar penuturan Kaa-channya,Himawari yang tadi sudah mulai tenang mendadak histeris."Huwaaaaa…Kenapa Hima diurutan ketiga…hikzz..hikzzz..Huwaaaa". Hinata semakin bingung dengan tingkah putri kecilnya. Mengapa putri kecilnya histeris lagi. Apakah yang dia katakan pada Himawari salah? Urutan ketiga? Siapa yang menempatkan Himawari diurutan ketiga? Bukannya dia mengatakan bahwa keluarga kecilnya ini adalah orang-orang yang paling disayanginya. Bukan mengurutkan. Hinata menghela nafas panjang dan kembali memeluk Himawari. Memberi kecupan ringan pada kedua mata putri kecilnya ini agar berhenti menangis seraya mengelus sayang surai indigo Himawari. Kalau Himawari terusan ngambek dan menangis begini, makan malam mereka bakal tertunda.

Hinata pun membawa Himawari ke dalam gendongannya dan berjalan ke ruang keluarga yang penuh dengan mainan yang berserakan. Melihat kondisi ruang keluarga yang seperti kapal pecah membuat Hinata menghela napas panjang sekali lagi seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemana putra kecilnya, bukankah tadi perjanjiannya mereka boleh membawa mainan ke ruang keluarga dengan syarat akan membereskan mainan seperti semula.

Lagi..dia menghela napas panjang. Sudah berapa kali dia menghela napas dalam satu jam ini. Dan ini semua karena perangai putra kecilnya yang tidak pernah bosan mengganggu adiknya. Ditambah lagi dengan putri kecilnya yang masih senggugukan di dalam pelukannya. "Sudahlah sayang, Kaachan mohon Hima berhenti menangis. Kaachan menyayangi kalian semua, jadi jangan suruh Kaachan untuk mengurutkan siapa yang Kaachan sayang. Hima dan Niichan memiliki tempat yang sama di hati Kaachan" ucapnya lembut sembari mengecup dahi buah hatinya ini.

Himawari yang mendengar ucapan ibunya langsung mendongakkan wajahnya. Membaca ekspresi Hinata dan memandang takjub mata bulan milik ibunya. Dia sangat suka dengan manik bulan milik Kaachannya ini. Sembari berusaha menghentikan tangisnya, karena tidak ingin Kaachannya menjadi lebih khawatir dengan tingkahnya, Himawari mengangguk angguk seolah paham.

"Maaf Kaachan-"ujarnya dan menangkupkan kedua tangan mungilnya ke pipi Hinata. Hinata tersenyum lembut melihat prilaku putrinya. "tapi Kaachan, Niichan bilang Kaachan pasti lebih memilih menyelamatkan Niichan daripada Hima kalau kami berdua jatuh ke sungai".

Mendengar perkataan polos putrinya sontak senyum Hinata berubah menjadi kekehan kecil. "Pasti Kaachan akan menyelamatkan Hima, karena Niichan tidak mungkin jatuh ke sungai. Niichanmu kan sudah bisa berjalan diatas air,jadi tidak mungkin terjatuh". Jawaban Hinata membuat senyum terkembang di wajah Himawari. Sebenarnya Himawari tidak menyangsikan kasih sayang ibunya ini, hanya saja perkataan kakak lelakinya itu yang bikin Himawari mendadak sedih dan tidak terima. Apalagi saat kakak lelakinya mengatakan kalau ibunya lebih menyayangi dia daripada Himawari, karena Niichannya merupakan replika hidup ayahnya. Himawari tau besarnya pengorbanan ibunya untuk sang ayah. Himawari juga mengerti bagaimana cintanya ibu pada ayahnya. Andai saja dia juga replika hidup ayahnya…

"Apalagi yang kau pikirkan, putriku sayang?" Tanya suara baritone yang tiba-tiba hadir dihadapan mereka. Melihat Touchannya pulang Himawari turun dari pangkuan ibunya dan berlari kecil kearah ayahnya. Naruto langsung menyambut putri kecilnya dengan kedua tangan yang direntangkan selebar-lebarnya dan berjongkok untuk menyamai tinggi putrinya.

"Okaeri~Touchan" sambutnya riang dan dibalas kecupan kecil di pipi tembemnya.

"Siapa yang membuat putri kesayangan Touchan menangis? Sampai-sampai Boruto yang harus membu-" Tanya Naruto sembari berkedip kearah istrinya yang masih terkejut dengan kepulangannya. Naruto langsung melangkahkan kakinya dan duduk disamping istrinya.

"Niichan…"potong Himawari yang masih dipelukan ayahnya. Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung mendelikkan matanya ke arah bocah bersurai kuning yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di dinding yang membatasi pintu depan dan ruang keluarga mereka. Boruto yang melihat delikan ayahnya, langsung beranjak dari tempat persembunyian dan berjalan menuju kedua orang tuanya sembari menunduk.

Hinata yang melihat ekspresi Boruto langsung tidak tega. Padahal tadi dia berniat untuk menasehati putranya itu. "Kemarilah sayang,duduk disamping Kaachan" perintahnya lembut seraya menepuk tempat yang kosong disamping kirinya. Boruto yang mendengar suara lembut ibunya langsung mendongakkan wajahnya dan tersenyum ke arah ibunya,kemudian menempati tempat kosong yang disediakan oleh ibunya. Hinata tersenyum lembut ke arah putranya dan mengelus sayang surai blonde itu.

Himawari yang masih berada dipelukan ayahnya terkikik geli melihat perubahan wajah kakak laki-lakinya. Cepat sekali ekspresi kakaknya berubah. Padahal dia yakin kalau tadi kakaknya sangat takut dimarahi oleh ibunya, apalagi setelah melihat delikan tajam ayahnya. Sekarang dia langsung tersenyum seolah tidak terjadi apapun. Walau bagaimanapun Himawari sangat menyayangi kakak laki-lakinya ini. Hanya saja sang kakak sangat gemar membuat Himawari kesal dan berujung pada tangisan. Apalagi saat ayahnya tidak di rumah. Kakaknya semakin leluasa menggoda adiknya yang imut itu.

Naruto yang melihat putranya telah duduk disamping istri tercintanya hanya menghela napas. Padahal dia berniat untuk memarahi putranya itu, tapi apa daya sekarang Boruto telah aman di sisi wanitanya. Hinata pasti kecewa apabila melihat Naruto memarahi putranya habis-habisan. Hinata lebih suka dengan cara menasehati daripada memarahi. Karena baginya anak yang belum beranjak remaja, lebih pantas dididik dengan menasehati bahwa perbuatannya salah daripada memarahi. Karena dia tidak ingin kedua buah hatinya menjadi orang yang bebal nantinya.

"Jadi, kenapa Hima menangis?" Tanya Naruto membuka suara dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah putra kecilnya yang masih bersembunyi di balik lengan Hinata seolah meminta jawaban. Boruto yang paham dengan arah pandangan ayahnya langsung menyembulkan kepala. "Aku hanya main-main Touchan. Hima saja yang serius menanggapi—"

"Tapi Niichan bilang kalau Hima selalu berada diurutan ketiga Touchan.."potongnya. Naruto semakin tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Urutan ketiga dalam hal apa? Dan mengapa Hima menangis hanya karena berada diurutan ketiga? Karena putri kecilnya ini tidak termasuk orang yang kompetitif seperti kakaknya. Naruto pun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan meminta penjelasan dari istrinya yang tersenyum. Setelah menjelaskan duduk perkaranya pada sang suami barulah Naruto paham mengapa putri tercintanya menangis seperti itu.

"Karena Nichan sangat mirip Touchan, pasti Touchan dan Kaachan lebih menyayangi Niichan daripada Hima. Itu yang Niichan katakan tadi. Seandainya warna rambut Hima juga mirip dengan Touchan"sungutnya lagi dengan raut muka sedih. Mereka yang melihat raut muka Hima hanya berusaha mengulum senyum. Putrinya ini memang sangat kompetitif dalam hal seperti ini. Kedua orang tuanya sangat mengerti itu, itulah sebabnya dia sering dijadikan objek godaan kakaknya. Bahkan Himawari pernah merengek dan memaksa ibunya untuk mengatarkannya ke kediaman kakeknya, hanya untuk memastikan kalau kakeknya lebih menyayanginya dibandingkan Niichannya. Mau tidak mau Hinata harus menuruti permintaan putri kecilnya agar Himawari berhenti menangis. Dan jadilah mereka mendatangi kediaman Hyuga, agar Hima mendapat jawaban yang diinginkannya.

Naruto pun membelai surai indigo putri kecilnya dan memindahkan Hima dalam pangkuannya. "Bukankah Hima juga mirip dengan Touchan? Lihat warna mata dan tanda dikedua pipi Hima. Bukannya itu mirip? Touchan malah lebih suka dengan Hima yang seperti ini. Touchan lebih suka warna rambut Hima daripada warna rambut Niichanmu". Pendapat Naruto tadi membuat Himawari tertawa riang. Dia menunjukkan tawa tiga jari miliknya dan menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah kakak lelakinya yang terkikik pelan melihat tingkah adiknya.

"Berarti Hima diurutan pertama kan Touchan?"tanyanya dengan nada penasaran. Naruto mengangguk kecil menanggapi pertanyaan putri kecilnya sambil berkata"Bagi Touchan Hima selalu yang pertama, bahkan posisi Kaachanmu sudah diganti olehmu hahahaha".

Hinata tersenyum mendengar jawaban suaminya. Hinata sangat mengerti mengapa Naruto berani berkata seperti itu. Karena memang itu kenyataannya. Kedudukannya telah diganti dengan putri kecil yang selalu dimanjakan suaminya ini. Kedudukan dalam arti, suaminya lebih menjaga putrinya daripada Hinata untuk saat ini. Sifat cemburu Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi semenjak Himawari berumur 5 tahun. Sifat cemburu seperti tidak rela apabila putri kecilnya bermain terlalu dekat dengan teman-teman Boruto yang rata-rata laki-laki. Apalagi kalau Hima sudah beranjak remaja. Hinata pasti akan dipusingkan dengan sikap over protektif suaminya.

Sedangkan disaat Putrinya yang belum genap 6 tahun sifat over protektif suaminya sering muncul. Dia ingat bagaimana Naruto menyuruh Hinata untuk tidak membeli bunga di tempat Ino lagi, alasannya karena sang suami tidak rela apabila putri kecilnya berteman akrab dengan Inojin Putra Ino dan Sai. Begitu juga disaat Himawari dan Boruto pergi mengunjungi ayahnya ke kantor Hokage. Naruto malah tidak fokus membaca berkas berkas yang harus ditandatanganinya, karena mendengar cekikikan riang Himawari disaat bermain dengan kakaknya dan Shikadai putra Shikamaru. Alhasil, Naruto langsung meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan membiarkan Shikamaru mengurus sisanya. Demi membawa pulang putri kecilnya. Sampai di rumah Hinata mendapatkan wajah cemberut Himawari yang kesenangannya diganggu oleh Touchannya.

"Jadi, sekarang Boruto harus minta maaf pada Hima-" perintah ayahnya."Dan jangan lagi menggoda adikmu dengan hal-hal seperti itu". Boruto mengangguk paham namun tidak berjanji untuk tidak menggoda adiknya lagi. Bagaimana bisa dia membiarkan adiknya yang imut dan cengeng ini untuk tenang. Setidaknya dia harus membuat adiknya sebal atau marah, karena wajah yang memerah karena marah milik adiknya sangat dia sukai.

Boruto pun turun dari sofa dan berjalan ke arah Himawari yang masih duduk manja dipangkuan sang ayah. "Hima-chan, maafkan Niichan yaa. Tapi Niichan tidak janji untuk tidak menggodamu lagi"tuturnya polos dan dibalas dengan tatapan mematikan dari sang ayah. Himawari yang mendengar permintaan maaf kakaknya hanya mengangguk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan sebal. 'Setidaknya..Niichan mengaku salah' batinnya.

.

.

.

"Huwaaaa…bagaimana ini Naruto kun, masakanku belum siap" pekik Hinata tiba-tiba setelah menyadari bahwa kegiatan memasaknya terhenti karena permasalahan kedua anaknya. Hinata langsung berlari menuju dapur berniat untuk melanjutkan masakannya.

Naruto yang melihat tingkah istrinya hanya memberikan seringaian kecil. 'Dia telah melupakanku' dan bergegas mengikuti istrinya ke dapur. Setelah mendapati istrinya yang mulai memotong bawang, Naruto mendekati Hinata dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Mana sambutanmu istriku?"tanyanya jahil di telinga kanan Hinata. Hinata yang mendapat perlakuan yang tiba-tiba seperti itu langsung terkejut serta menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia langsung mengarahkan wajahnya yang telah memiliki semburat tipis ke arah suami yang masih setia memeluk pinggang rampingnya.

"Okaeri~Naru—hmmppphhh" . Perkataannya berhenti karena sang suami mengecup bibir mungilnya dengan tiba-tiba. Yang pastinya membuat semburat merah yang dari tadi malu-malu keluar menjadi tidak tau malu lagi dan berubah menjadi merah. Ternyata kecupan tadi berubah menjadi ciuman panas, karena Naruto tidak berniat sedikitpun melepaskan ciumannya. Walaupun Hinata sudah memukul dadanya sedari tadi meminta untuk dilepaskan. Dan saat ini lidah Naruto sudah menari-nari didalam mulut istrinya, setelah Naruto merubah posisi istrinya menjadi berhadapan dengannya.

Bagaimana mungkin Naruto akan menuruti permintaan istrinya untuk melepaskannya. 'Ini balasan karena tidak menyambut kedatanganku tadi' batinnya. Walaupun dia sangat yakin istrinya akan memerah karena malu dan marah setelah dia melepaskan ciuman panas ini. Naruto tidak peduli lagi dengan perjanjiannya dengan Hinata untuk tidak melakukan adegan-adegan yang seperti ini disaat kedua anaknya di rumah. Apalagi sekarang mereka sedang berada di dapur, yang sangat memungkinkan kedua anaknya tiba-tiba muncul. Dan berbeda halnya jika hal-hal seperti itu dilakukan di kamar atau anaknya sedang tidak berada dirumah. Naruto boleh melakukan apapun pada Hinata.*smirk

Tap…tap..tap..

"Touchaannnn!Kaachan!" teriakan Himawari dan suara langkah kaki menuju dapur menghentikan aktivitas Naruto dan Hinata. Himawari terkejut melihat wajah Kaachannya yang sudah memerah sempurna. Apalagi dengan tatapan sayu Kaachannya, sedangkan Touchannya hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal lalu mendekati Himawari.

"Kaachan sakit?"Tanya Himawari khawatir dan mengarahkkan pandangannya pada ayahnya meminta jawaban.

"Tidak sayang, Kaachanmu hanya belum siap menerima cinta Touchan saja" jawab Naruto sembari mengerling ke arah Hinata. Hinata mendelik kesal ke arah Naruto begitu mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Maksudnya?"Tanya Himawari lagi.

"Maksudnya-"

"Untuk makan malam hari ini, kita ke Ichiraku saja" potong Hinata langsung dan menggandeng tangan Himawari menjauhi suaminya. Himawari yang telah melupakan pertanyaannya tadi langsung berlonjak senang mendengar kalimat "Ichiraku" keluar dari mulut ibunya.

"Niichaannnn! Kita ke Ichiraku….!" Soraknya riang yang disambut gerakan meninju di udara dan kata YOSH dari Boruto. Naruto cengok melihat istrinya yang menoleh kesal ke arahnya.

 **END**

 **Fic nya gaje banget yaaakk..Alurnya gak jelas,jalan ceritanya juga gak jelas..**

 **Aku sendiri juga bingung…**

 **Sory banyak typo,,**

 **Judulnya juga aku bingung mau dibikin apa T_T**

 **Fav,Kritik dan Saran dari kalian merupakan penghargaan terbesar bagi saya..**


End file.
